


Repose

by SparkintheHazelcoffee1998



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, POV Eddie Diaz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:22:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23159227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SparkintheHazelcoffee1998/pseuds/SparkintheHazelcoffee1998
Summary: Eddie comes home after a shift to his favorite people.
Relationships: Christopher Diaz & Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Evan "Buck" Buckley & Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz
Comments: 6
Kudos: 251





	Repose

_Repose_

It was late.

Very late. Or early. Whatever.

But no matter, Eddie Diaz has no qualms against taking an extra half shift when one is available. His little man is worth everything and more, exhaustion be damned. He’ll now have enough to cover Christopher’s tuition for the remainder of the school year, and pay off the balance on that PT bill.

That kind of lift relieves any bruises and aches Eddie feels as he plods up to his front door and wearily lets himself inside.

It is just past two in the morning per the clock on the wall and Eddie sighs. All he wants is a hot shower, to check in on Christopher and to sleep for the next week.

He won’t get a week, but at least he his next shift isn’t until tomorrow morning, thirty glorious hours away.

Christopher first, though.

The house is fairly silent as expected. The television is on, volume low- only infomercials now- and Eddie can’t help but smile at the scene before him.

Stretched out on the couch is Evan Buckley. His arms wrapped around a sleeping Christopher, tight and secure as they slumber.

Eddie is torn between putting a blanket over them, or risk waking them to put Christopher to bed.

He decides on the latter, deeming it best in the long run.

Gently, very gently, with all the secret knowledge of a Dad, Eddie is able to loosen Buck’s hold and lift Christopher off of him. Christopher remains asleep, but Buck’s eyes open immediately.

His body tenses, clearly ready to attack, and defend the little boy in his keeping.

Eddie has encountered this before whenever Buck’s “uncle” duties extend to overnights. Buck’s protectiveness of Christopher is rivaled only by Eddie's, and each reminder of that kind of love seems to mend a crack in Eddie’s long since broken heart.

In an instant, Buck calms. Seeing that it is Eddie by the soft glow of the television. He smiles a tired smile that Eddie thinks is absolutely adorable, and with a light nod, Eddie walks off to put Christopher to bed.

Moments later, Eddie is in his bedroom undressing, the weariness in his muscles making themselves known.

The bed is right there, tempting him with its offerings- but a hot shower will work wonders.

He hears the shower being turned on.

Buck and his nurture-caretaker ways.

Eddie heads into the bathroom, the steam and heat beckoning him with sweet relief. Buck is hanging up a fresh towel as Eddie walks in.

Nudity has never been a big deal to either man, so where one might feel exposed, Eddie doesn’t even react to being naked while Buck is fully clothed. They’ve seen each other in states of undress more times than they can count. Buck maneuvers to leave and let Eddie shower in peace, but Eddie stops him with a hand to his chest.

“Stay?”

“Nowhere else I’d rather be.”

Sometimes, you just need your best friend to stay the night.

Eddie showers, letting the hot water rinse the day away. He feels his muscles loosen, and his spirits lift. 

As Eddie towels off, he can hear Buck puttering around the house, no doubt checking to ensure the front door is locked and what should be turned off, is turned off.

As Eddie brushes his teeth, he can hear Buck walk down the hall to Christopher’s room, no doubt compelled to check on him one last time.

As Eddie slips into a pair of comfortable boxers, Buck is turning the bed down and then stripping down to his underwear.

Guest room? That’s for guests, Buck is Family, and Eddie wants him nearby tonight anyway.

Besides, Eddie gets to be the big spoon. (His bed, his rules).

As sleep approaches, Eddie pulls Buck closer to him and makes a decision.

When the sun rises, as they sip their coffees from Buck’s inevitable run to the nearby café, he will ask Buck to move in, and make their family complete.

Sometimes, you just need your best friend to _stay_.

**Author's Note:**

> A lot of angst out in the world today. Understandable of course. So I thought a bit of fluff is in order. Hope you enjoy. I first thought of this from Buck's POV, but as the story played out in my head, it just seemed to make more sense to have it from Eddie's POV. In one sense, I relate more to Buck's character, but in another, I think I understand Eddie more.


End file.
